


I Don't Love You

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is engaged to Hermione, but after having a talk with Kreacher, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC BELONGS TO MY FRIEND GRACIE! She is an awesome writer! Please read this because it's pretty important. So, this is just a note that applies to all of my fanfics. My friend and I share this account, so some of these fics are mine and some are hers. If the fic is about Harry Potter, it's probably Gracie's, and if the fic is about Undertale or something, its mine. (Izzi's)  
> Enjoy! :D

"Goodnight, Harry." 

"'Night, 'Mione." Harry and Hermione kissed goodnight and then apparated to their houses. 

Harry appeared on the front step of Grimauld Place and opened the door. Kreacher met him and ushered him into the kitchen, where the table was laid for two.  
Hermione had insisted that if she was to marry Harry and live in Grimauld Place, then Kreacher had to be treated like family. So Kreacher and Harry ate meals together.  
Kreacher noticed that Harry seemed downcast. "Is master nervous about his wedding tomorrow? Or," Kreacher's eyes widened, "Does master not like eating with Kreacher? Kreacher will go-"

Harry stopped him. "No, Kreacher, I like having you with me at dinner. Really, I do. It's just that..."  
Harry stopped, not sure how to express what he was feeling. "I'm not sure I want to get married. Hermione's been getting... Kind of... Bossy.  
I mean, she's always been bossy, but I didn't mind. But now, thinking I'm going to live with her forever, I don't think I can handle it.  
Then I think, 'If I love her, I should be ready to deal with that just to be with her.' So I think... Maybe I don't love her."  
Harry was panting now. 'There,' he thought, 'I got it out of my system.'

Kreacher looked at Harry. "Master, perhaps you should wait. Kreacher does not want to see his master upset. Perhaps you should wait to marry the mud-"  
Kreacher stopped suddenly, mortified that he had almost called his master's fiancé 'mudblood'. But he knew not to punish himself, because that would make Harry more upset. 

"Perhaps you should wait to marry Ms. Granger until you are certain it will make you happy," he finished.  
Harry smiled. "Actually, I don't think I will. I'm not going to marry Hermione at all. I just... I don't love her."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. I had this idea so I wrote it down. -Gracie


End file.
